Zamasu
|-|Zamasu= |-|Merged Zamasu= |-|Mutated= |-|Astral Zamasu= Character Synopsis Future Zamasu (ザマス) used to be the Supreme Kai apprentice of Universe 10, but took over the position after Gowasu was killed. This is the version of Zamasu from Future Trunks' timeline. For the one from the regular Dragon Ball timeline, see Goku Black. Character Statistics Tiering: 3-A | 3-A | 3-A | Low 2-C Verse: Dragon Ball Name: Future Zamasu Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Shin-jin Special Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Ki Manipulation, Flight, Ki Sensing, Magic, Telepathy, Telekinesis, Teleportation, Limited Matter Manipulation, Regeneration (At least Mid, likely much higher; as an immortal, should be superior to Cell and Buu), Immortality (Types 1, 3, and 4) | Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Ki Manipulation (Including creating an energy scythe), Flight, Afterimage Creation, Energy Sensing, Limited Reactive Evolution (Becomes stronger from being damaged), Partial Acausality when wearing the Time Ring (Immune to changes in his previous timeline), Regeneration (Likely Low-Mid. He healed a large hole in his torso, but was stated to possess much lesser regeneration than previously), Immortality (Types 1 and 2 to still fight after being reduced to his soul, previously Types 3 and 4, but it is uncertain to what extent they remained after Zamasu merged with the mortal body of Goku Black, Teleportation (Via Instantaneous Movement), Limited Matter Manipulation (With Magic Materialization), Duplication (Can cut through space-time to summon clones), Can increase his size, likely to possess Telekinesis, Telepathy, Limited Light Manipulation (Via Solar Flare) and Electricity Manipulation(Via Lightning of Absolution), Resistance to Electricity and Time Stop (Stated to possess all of Goku’s abilities), Energy Projection | Non-Corporeal, Intangibility, and Fusionism (Was fusing with the fabric of space-time and becoming one with the universe before invading other timelines with his presence) as Zamasu's Will, Large Size (Type 8) Destructive Ability: Universe level (Somewhat comparable to Future Trunks Saga Super Saiyan Blue Goku) | Universe level (Much stronger than both Goku Black and Future Zamasu. Was able to effortlessly fend off the combined might of Super Saiyan Blue Goku, Super Saiyan Blue Vegeta and Super Trunks, can ignore conventional durability by cutting through space-time with his ki scythe | Universe level (Significantly stronger than his regular state and could fight evenly with Super Saiyan Blue Vegito, capable of enhancing his power even further by entering a Power Stressed mode) | Universe Level+ (As stated by both Gowasu and Beerus, Zamasu, in this state, was becoming one with the universe and overriding its law and order) Speed: Massively FTL+ | Massively FTL+ (Should be significantly swifter than his components) | Massively FTL+ | Nigh-Omnipresent (Became the universe itself and is one with it) Lifting Ability: Unknown (Gathered the planet-sized Super Dragon Balls, but through uncertain means) Striking Ability: Universal (Could hurt Goku with his strikes) | Universal (His mere ki emanations crushed all of the bones in Vegeta and Goku's arms. Casually broke Trunks' Sword in two, even when it was powered by Super Trunks' ki) | Universal | Universal+ Durability: Universe level (Was completely undamaged by a Kamehameha from Super Saiyan Rosé Goku Black. Able to withstand blows from Goku in his SSJB form) | Universe level (A combined Galick Gun from Super Trunks and Super Saiyan Blue Vegeta only irritated him. Easily blocked strikes from the latter and Super Saiyan Blue Goku at the same time) | Universe level (Tanked a Final Kamehameha from Super Saiyan Blue Vegito) | Universe level+ Stamina: Extremely high | Extremely High | Limitless Range: Standard melee range. Extended melee range with God Split Cut. Universal with ki blasts and attacks. Multi-Universal with Instantaneous Movement (With Instantaneous Movement, he can teleport to other universes) | At least Universal+ Intelligence: He is a genius fighter, should be rather intelligent in general due to his status as a Supreme Kai (Essentially an overseer of the universe) Weaknesses: None notable Versions: Zamasu | Merged Zamasu | Mutated | Astral Zamasu Other Attributes List of Equipment: Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Flight:' The ability to take flight through the manipulation of ki. *'God Split Cut:' Future Zamasu concentrates ki around his hand and then uses it like a sword to slice opponents. He can also fire ki blasts from his Energy Blade from a distance. *'Continuous Energy Bullet: '''Future Zamasu is capable of rapid firing energy blasts from the hand that he is currently using for his energy blade. *'Instantaneous Movement:' Zamasu can teleport across and outside of the universe without the need for a ki signature to lock onto. *'God Split Cut:' Fusion Zamasu emits a blade of violet energy from his hand to slash and stab his opponent. *'Aura Slide:' Fusion Zamasu is likely to have inherited this ability from Goku Black, allowing him to slice through space-time to ignore conventional durability and summon copies of himself from other timelines. *'Blades of Judgment:' Fusion Zamasu summons an array of red orbs that turn themselves into needles that descend and surround the targets before detonating, leaving little opportunity for escape. *'Lightning of Absolution:' Fusion Zamasu fires off bolts of purple electricity to attack his foes. This attack was powerful enough to incapacitate Vegeta. He can increase the area of effect by generating a giant bird-like creature out of his Ki. *'Wall of Light:' Fusion Zamasu generates a wall of Ki that disintegrates incoming attacks as well as those unfortunate enough to make contact with it. *'Chou Makouhou:' Zamasu's Will fires a powerful red mouth energy wave, when firing it his eyes turn red as well. Others '''Notable Victories:' Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Dragon Ball Category:Anime Category:Toei Animation Category:Villains Category:Gods Category:Immortals Category:Martial Artist Category:Fusions Category:Hybrids Category:Reactive Evolution Category:Ki Users Category:Regenerators Category:Psychics Category:Manga Category:Danmaku Users Category:Aliens Category:Telepaths Category:Lovecraftian Horrors Category:Acausal Beings Category:Duplication Users Category:Light Benders Category:Energy Manipulators Category:Matter Manipulators Category:Non-Corporeal Beings Category:Fusionism Users Category:Tier 3 Category:Tier 2